newsecretwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Daredevil
Daredevil Matt Murdoch F) In40 A) In40 S) Gd10 E) Ex20 R) Gd10 I) Mn75 P) Gd10 Health: 110 Karma: 95 Resources: Gd Pop: 10 Known Powers: Enhanced Senses: Mn Taste, Touch, Smelling and Hearing, Overloading these senses reduce his Intuition by -1cs. Any FEAT against specific attacks are -2cs. Daredevil is able to perform the following power stunts: -Lie Detection: Am ability uses his enhanced hearing to determine if someone is lying by listening to their heartbeat. -Tracking: Mn ability to track by a specific odor or heartbeat. -Superhuman Sense of Balance: Mn Agility; Daredevil's sensory organs have such a high level of development, his inner ear, which controls the equilibrium and motion of the body, aiding him in acrobatic feats. Radar Sense: Mn, Daredevil has developed an omni-directional sense that operates as primitive radar. His Radar Sense reacts to an emission of electromagnetic energy a mutation in his brain has caused, reading the reverberations of this energy as a 360º, 3-D map of objects up to 3 areas away regardless of light conditions. Rapid movements and chaotic conditions reduce the power and Intuition by -2cs. Daredevil cannot be blindsided. -Energy Detection: Am ability to detect and identify any electromagnetic radiation on the standard scale; from radio waves, which he can only detect, not understand the message, all the way to gamma waves, and everything in between. He is also able to judge the strength of a given radiation and even differentiate between individual colors by the amount of radiation they give off. Equipment: Billy Club: In material, Ex Blunt. Has the following power stunts: -Throws for Ex blunt damage. With a successful Agility FEAT, Daredevil can ricochet his Billy Club off a number of hard surfaces and back to him. -Swing Line: Shoots a line that lets him swing at 3 areas/round. Costume: Gd protection vs Physical Limitations: Blind: Murdock is blind and is unaffected by light-based attacks, illusions, and hypnosis. Radar Sense Limitations: Daredevil is unable to discern pictures or video images, and he can only guess at colors based on the amount of heat they are absorbing or reflecting. If anyone or anything is not emitting anything that would trigger his heightened senses Daredevil wouldn't be able to detect it, such as Mysterio's hallucinogenic toxin, which was devoid of taste or smell, or prior to his capture by the F.B.I., when a sniper bullet fired outside the range of his sense of hearing was able to badly injure him. Radar Sense Disruption: Daredevil's superhuman senses render him extraordinarily vulnerable to excessive sound, odors, etc., which can temporarily weaken his Radar Sense or if he is bombarded by too much sound at once, Daredevil can easily be immobilized, which causes him great pain and leaves him disoriented. Once the disruptive effects wear off, Daredevil's Radar Sense is able to return to its normal calibration. Talents: Weapons Specialist (Billy Club), Acrobatics, Tumbling, Martial Arts A, B, C, E, Wrestling, Boxing, Law (+2CS), Criminology, Marksman, Oriental Weapons, Thrown Weapons, Thrown Objects, Blunt Weapons, Stealth, Medicine, Anatomy, Engineering, Detective/Espionage, Intimidation/Interrogation, Disguise, Resist Domination Category:Hero Category:Marvel Hero Category:Marvel